


Thoughts Can Overwhelm

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Like Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Writes A Journal, No Cursing, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers for all seasons, most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: It's mostly just Lance writing a journal. I might do one of these for all of the Paladins, but I don't know yet.





	1. Entry Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Song that I listened to on loop for this chapter- 'I Found' by Amber Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song looped for this chapter was 'I Found' by Amber Run

**Entry One-27 Days After Leaving Earth**

       _Hi, future me, I guess. I don't know why I'd ever want to read over this again, but who knows. Well, when I'm writing this, I'm 17. Yippee._

_Four weeks ago, I flew out of  the galaxy where earth is in a giant sentient lion, so that happened. I'm now on a team with four other teens-except for Shiro. He's like 30 something. We met these aliens who tried to kill us, and then other aliens who we're now working with. They're pretty cool. especially Allura. She reminds me a lot of my sister._

_Man, I miss them. I mean, it was hard enough to leave home to go to the Garrison, but now I'm not even in the same galaxy! I don't even know when I'm ever gonna get back there! Or even if I am gonna get back there. Any of us could die so easily. Coran and I almost did!_

_If I die, my family'll never know what happened to me. I just disappeared! Maybe it's for the best. I was always messing things up anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.


	2. Entry Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna bother with a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have a specific song for this chapter so, uh, idk

**Entry Two-35 Days After Leaving Earth**

_I hate hand-to-hand combat. Why can't I just shoot stuff? That's something I don't totally suck at! I made a fool of  myself again in front of everyone. Even Hunk was laughing at me. Why don't I have a 'thing'? I mean, Hunk is strong and a great cook; Pidge is super smart; Shiro is a natural leader and fighter; Keith is awesome at pretty much everything; Coran takes care of the castle which basically keeps us alive; and Allura is an amazing pilot of the castle and can fight like a boss. Then there's me. I can't fight, my piloting skills are basically non-existent, and I'm just a pain to everyone._

    _Anyway. We're on our way to some kind of space mall so that should be cool. We apparently have to dress as pirates?? I don't know. That's just what Coran said. Maybe they'll have earth stuff there! I doubt it, but who knows. It would be kind of nice to have a change of clothes other than my paladin armor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short again. I'm kind of at a loss of ideas at the moment.


End file.
